Vengence
by Meikana
Summary: Wesker kidnaps Claire and Jill and somebody from Claire's past comes back. Can Chris and the others save them in time? (chapter 2 up) r/r
1. Gone fishing

Chapter 1: Gone Fishing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just like any other day for Chris Redfield, his sister Claire, his girlfriend Jill Valentine, their friends Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers. They were all suppose to go on a fishing trip Claire had gotten sick so Jill and Rebecca decided to stay and keep Claire company while Chris and Barry and went fishing.  
  
"Well, we're leaving", Chris said walking into the kitchen where Jill who was dressed in a blue tank top and jean shorts and wearing sandals and Claire who was dressed in gray sweat pants and a red tank top her hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing plain sneakers were sitting at the table, Rebecca was making a sandwich and Barry was reading the paper. Jill looked over at Chris, stood up picking a map up off the table and walking over to Chris and handing the map to him "you'll probably gonna need this" Jill said.  
  
"Jill we know where we're going we don't need a map" Chris replied.  
  
"Well your taking it anyways" Jill commanded, Chris sighed and stuck the map in his bag. Jill kissed and hugged Chris before he walked over to Claire who looked almost as pale as a ghost.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well when I woke up I had to throw up so my answer would probably have to be I feel like shit" Claire replied.  
  
"Well your still a smart ass" Chris said.  
  
"And guess who I get it from" Claire asked.  
  
"Lets get going before all the fish are caught" Barry said putting down the paper and standing up. Chris gave Claire a hug and everybody said goodbye as the two men walked out, Claire stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and got out a coke, Jill and Rebecca decided to do the same thing. Jill and Claire sat back down in the seats they were sitting in before and Rebecca pulled a chair over to them and sat down. Claire drank some of her soda and let a big burp both Jill and Rebecca looked at her then busted out laughing Claire only smirked.  
  
"I'm so lady like aint I?" Claire asked jokingly both of them nodded still laughing a little.  
  
**********  
  
"Do you think the girls are alright?" Barry asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Their probably talking about us" Chris replied, fumbling with the radio stations  
  
A couple minutes later Chris's cell phone rang, Chris picked it up and was surprised to hear a hysterically Rebecca on the other end at first he thought had something to do with Claire being sick but when Rebecca told him that some of Wesker's agents had come in and knocked Rebecca unconscious and had captured Jill and Claire that really hit him hard in the gut like a ton of bricks. Chris told Barry and he immediately turned the truck around and drove back to the house, trying to get back there as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: gets down on knees REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Rebirth and Experiments

Chapter 2: Rebirth and Experiments  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire opened her eyes as she was led into the holding cell. she looked around to see a woman dressed in black and with black sunglasses on, probably of asian decent. She did manage to see the back of the shirt but only saw the letters HCF. wait. isn't that Wesker's company??? And her instincts didn't even have to tell she was fucked if she didn't get out of there.  
  
'I'm outta here!' Claire thought to herself as she broke away from the woman and ran down the hall. As she turned the corner, she was grabbed by somebody. At first when she saw the person she didn't believe her eyes, but it really was him! It was Steve!  
  
"Steve! What are you doing here?. never mind we have to get out of here!" Claire said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him with her. but he didn't follow her for some reason. She turned around and looked at him with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Come on! What's wrong!?" Claire asked but still he didn't respond instead he grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back, keeping her from escaping as he led her down the corridor forcefully.  
  
"Sir! I have her, she tried to escape. Where should I put her?" he asked the man dressed in black with slicked back blonde hair. It was Albert Wesker.  
  
'Shit! No, no, no! this can't be happening! He did something to Steve to make him do this!' Claire thought to herself as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Put her in with the other one" Wesker calmly said before starting to walk away. Steve nodded, 'oh no! he's got Jill too!' Claire thought to herself and managed to break away from Steve's grasp and ran after Wesker. Wesker turned around grabbing Claire by the back of her neck.  
  
"What did you do to him you freak!" Claire exclaimed trying to escape.  
  
"It's quite simple. I erased his memory of everything including you Claire." he replied coldly.  
  
~~**Flashback**~~  
  
"I'm cold.very, very cold.w-where am I? Where's Claire!?" Steve Burnside opens his eyes looking around and struggling to free himself only to notice he's in some kind of cryochamber. Steve looks around taking in his new surroundings and it seems to him that he's in some kind of laboratory. Soon he hears footsteps coming closer and closer as he looks towards the door he sees a tall, shadowy figure turning the knob. He closes his eyes tight not sure if it's a monster or another person.or maybe it's Claire? He thought hopefully and opened his eyes to see a man dressed in black with sunglasses on his face and blonde hair.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Steve manages to ask, watching the strange man closely as he walks over to a computer pressing a button that seemingly releases Steve from his frozen prison and walks back over in front of him. The mysterious man throws him a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt with the words "HCF" of the back.  
  
"Get dressed." was all he said.  
  
"Where's Claire? Where am I?" Steve asked after getting dressed, the man just turned around, smirking at him.  
  
"My name is Albert Wesker and you don't have to worry about Claire, you'll see her soon enough.of course your going to kill her I should add" he replied.  
  
"I'd never hurt Claire!!" Steve said with anger in his voice and ran towards Wesker. Wesker only grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall.  
  
"Trust me you won't have any choice." and with that Wesker walked out of the room leaving Steve wondering what he meant by not having any choice and wasn't sure at all if he even wanted to know. He stood up brushing his pants off and was just about to walk towards the door when a woman's figure appeared and stared to open the door slowly. Steve hoped to god it was Claire, but unfortunately it wasn't. She was dressed in the same clothes as Wesker was. She had short black hair she was probably asian decent and she was carrying a hypothermic needle filled with something. Maybe that's what Wesker meant by not having a choice that this woman was going to inject him with some kind of virus that would make him forget everything including. Claire.  
  
'Can't let that happen. ' Steve thought to himself as he sprinted passed her and out the door and ran down the corridor.  
  
Steve ran down the hall as fast as he could but was grabbed from behind. Steve struggled to break free the grip was too strong.  
  
"Did you really think you'd escape?" Wesker said and gripped him tighter but before Steve could say anything he felt the needle go into his neck and be injected with some kind of virus that would make him forget about everything including the person he loved the most.  
  
'I'm so sorry Claire. ' Steve thought before he fell unconscious.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Go to hell!" Claire said. Then looked at Steve who did nothing to help her. How could he? He didn't even remember her and Wesker probably brainwashed him into his own personal puppet that he could get rid of at any time. She looked at him pleadingly hoping she could get him to remember her.  
  
"Since we can't have you escaping. Ada will you take care of her?" Wesker said to the woman who first had her. She walked over to Claire carrying a needle.  
  
"Steve! Please you have to remember! It's me Claire! Your friend! Please you have to remember!" Claire pleaded trying to speak past the lump in her throat and holding back tears at the same time. Steve only stood there looking at her weirdly as though he might remember but still did nothing. 'Please remember Steve. " which was Claire's last thought before she felt the prick of the needle go into her neck. The virus going into her bloodstream. And her consciousness slipping away.  
  
**********  
  
Jill woke up holding her aching head and looking around the jail-like cell. There were two army-like cots. and Claire?  
  
"Oh my good. Claire! Wake up!" Jill said as she quickly crawled over to her and started shaking her trying to wake her up. She soon started to come to.  
  
"Claire are you okay? What happened?" Jill asked Claire as she started to sit up, but then she turned away from Jill and threw up.  
  
"I've got a headache" she replied and put a hand to her head the looked over at Jill.  
  
"Wesker did something. to Steve. he erased most of his memory. he doesn't remember me anymore." Claire said looking down at the floor. Jill wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug.  
  
"Don't worry. we're going to get out of here and we're going to get back the Steve you know. I promise." Jill said standing up and walking towards the cell gate and looked around to see if anybody was around. There was no one to be seen.  
  
Claire looked up at Jill, "how can you be so sure?" and stood up as well but felt too dizzy and sat down on one of the cots. Jill turned around to look at her and smiled.  
  
"Trust me." she said holding up a lock pick.  
  
**********  
  
Ada leaned against a wall her arms crossed. Steve leaned against a table his hands in his pockets. Wesker looked at the two and adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
"I'm going to pay a visit to someone and while I'm gone I'm pretty sure your going to be able to handle a couple of girls" Wesker said and the two nodded in understandment. After Wesker left Ada started doing some paperwork while Steve seemed to have something on his mind.  
  
~~****~~  
  
The plane had crashed.  
  
"Steve wake up" and then she was shaking him. Steve stirred and looked up at her the looked around.  
  
"We're alive. " was all he said before standing up and kicking the door of the plane open then jumping out. Steve turned around raising his arms to catch her as she jumped out to join him. Only he lost his footing and slipped and before he knew they were both on the ground. Steve was on his back and she was on top of him. His arms were around her. As they looked into each other's eyes Steve's stomach knotted as he looked at her beautiful face and it finally hit him that he really was in love with her. At first he thought it was just a simple crush that would go away after they had escaped and gone their separate ways, but it wasn't just a simple crush.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Steve? Steve? Are you okay?" Ada asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Steve blinked and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He looked over at Ada and nodded.  
  
""Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all" he replied.  
  
"Was what she said true?" Steve suddenly asked looking at her. Ada just stared at him not at all sure what to say.  
  
"You don't need to worry about her." Ada said after a couple minutes of an award silence.  
  
"Tell me the truth. " he mainly asked rather than commanded but again Ada paused just long enough to hear one of the cell gates open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: It didn't take me this long to write this chapter only a couple days. er. anyways I hope ya'll liked it! Please REVIEW!!!! I don't care if it's flames it's still REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
